User talk:Francesco Mondada
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- UltrasonicNXT (Talk) 14:17, August 3, 2011 |} welcome! 16:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) From know on, can you please put the price in the bit of the template that says "price", e.g., - Kingcjc 16:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Brickipedia! --- The dawn is coming... Welcome Hi! It's nice to see a new user, especially a new user who keeps editing! Thanks so much for yur contributions. I hope your plan on staying. 05:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :D } Ratings Hi! Thanks for creating LEGOLAND California Bum-Bag. I wanted to let you know that only members of the Quality Check Group may assign ratings to articles (i.e Ratings 5). You may request to join the group here. Thanks, and happy editing! 01:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hi Francesco, For all of your hard work, I've made you a patroller. Feel free to ask me any questions you might have. Sincerely, 03:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Basically, you get the ability to make patrol edits and suppress redirects. For example, if there's a page called Prince of Perisa (Prince of Persia), you can redirect it to the correct name without leaving a redirect behind (essentially destroying that mispelled page). Hope that was helpful. =) Sincerely, 03:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. =) You're definitely a very capable editor. =) 03:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles I noticed that you added several articles to the Vehicles Category. Please note that this Category is for sets released as part of the LEGOLAND subtheme called "Vehicles", rather than sets that are/include vehicles. I've removed this Category from the articles that should not have it. It is an easy mistake to make, so do not worry about it, just do not add any more articles to the Category. Thanks! -tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 05:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Special headers The specials ones were designed for numbers with more examples then would fit on the usual way. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASet_header%2Fspecial%2F311 . Just switch the 311 with whatever number you may need. :) - Kingcjc 16:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh no I'm starting to sound like Skp for saying "Kind regards" Re: I'm sorry. I was in a rush and I didn't pay any attention. Set headers always have confused me. Kind regards. Woah Woah u are so awesome.--The Lord of Astromech 20:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) BoTM Hey, I've nominated you for BoTM. I hope you accept my nomination. Please tell me if you do accept or not. - In Range. Take a Shot. 20:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Award! Great work! From Yer Penguin Friend- --Crazed Penguin talk 21:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No Prob, You deserve it! I mean you joined a day or 2 later than me but you havea gazillion edits Wiki to edit I have a wiki to edit! It's pretty small but needs editors like you! http://alienconquest.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_Conquest_Wiki I'm the Creator of the Wiki! I don't mind if you don't edit but we need more editers on there. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 08:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok! --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 08:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hi, I'm new to this wiki, but I've looked at some of your edits and their sort of "unneeded". I just thought I'd remind you that editing to gain achievements, or to gain a higher edit-count is against wiki rules. [[User:C0000L|C000L]] Like you can talk! You have barely edited. He is a very useful user! Without him our 70's, 80's and 90's pages would be rubbish. Think about what you said. -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 07:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) * Sorry C000L, but so far the only edits I've seen you do is remove spaces in between templates. Can we not be so quick to criticize please. :S - Kingcjc 08:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) * Per cjc, If you do this again I call an admin. -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 09:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I think there is some '''confusion'. Let me explain. I edit pages briefly, then I gather the pages I edited and put them in a list that I use, I categorize them ( in my list ) and edit them later. Point being, a random list of articles that I use as "statistics" in a way as "practice" edits. I then gather information about the said article, and expand it from there. Its odd, yes. But its a great way in adding to pages. Sort of like a "bookmark". I normally keep a list like that on my test wiki, but I've created a list/page on this wiki for it. see? [[User:C0000L|''C000L]] Keep up the good work. 22:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) barny admin i nominated you for admin, do you accept? 12:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You deserve it! G4 G4 G4♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫Happy People! 23:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar You're welcome, and you too! -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar ::: 07:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *No problem, you definitely deserve it. Happy new year to you too! :) 07:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 23:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ratings Hello, when creating a new page please put ' ' at the top of the page. This makes it a lot easier for members of the Quality Check Group to find new articles and rate them. Thanks for all of your contributions! :) -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 21:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter